


Please Just Open Your Eyes

by RukiaK1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of have an idea, Knows the future but doesn't know it's the future, M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Pieces, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pairings Are Uncertain, Panic Attacks, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Senses work in visions, forgetfullness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: It started when Loki touched the scepter to his 'heart'. When it happened, he thought he saw something else. Something that was not happening. Then it started to become a more frequent occurrence. Random visions of things he was /sure/ had not happened. The forgetfulness only added to his troubles. Making him not as reliable, and taking away bits and pieces of his memory from events he's sure are important. When these visions start to take a hold of Tony, the rest of the Avengers know they have to do something, anything to help him.But, what happens when some of these visions start to become true?1st chapter is a prologue, so it's shorter.Rating could change as it gets written. For now Teen.





	Please Just Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I watched both Thor Ragnarok and Guardians of the Galaxy 2 within the same day...so now you all get fanfiction. This first chapter is a prologue so its going to be shorter than the rest of the chapters, but I promise to get to writing more. I have a lot of big projects and papers due for the end of the semester so I can't promise too much. But Thanksgiving break is this week so let's hope.
> 
> Also I have to say I have no idea where parings are going to go, but in this chapter Loki does have his own agenda.

_"Tony!"_ The voice does not belong to Loki, nor does the face. For a split second he sees Pepper, her hair is a mess, she almost looks like she’s on  _fire_ , and she's staring at him with horror in her eyes. It’s only a second but he can memorize the entire look on her face, before suddenly Loki is in front of him again. Curiously looking at the _thing_ in Tony’s chest.

“Stark,” he speaks, rather calmly.

“Loki.” Tony is aware of the latter as he slowly looks up.

“Seems like you pose quite the problem.” The god says casually, and Tony is only half paying attention at this moment. He no longer _sees_ Pepper instead of Loki, but he her face is seared into his brain. He doesn’t think he has ever seen her so scared. He has never heard her yell his name with such...terror? He isn’t sure terror is the right word, but it is the only thing that seems logical. Then he is aware of the cold touch on his face, and he swallows hard. His eyes meeting the God of Mischief’s. “It is not _smart_ to be unfocused in a battlefield, Stark.” Tony knows that he is right. In a second, his neck could be snapped. He needs to move, and he needs to move fast, but he doesn’t. Instead, he feels the lips of Loki press over his.

His brain is then whirling again suddenly. There is someone else kissing him, and he can _taste_ **_cherry_ ** chapstick. _“Goodnight, Tony.”_ He doesn’t know who’s voice it is. But he’s aware of Loki again. The God is staring at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Good-night, Stark.” For a moment, he stares at Loki before his eyes close. And he doesn’t know what happens after that.

* * *

Tony isn't well aware of anything that happens for the rest of the fight, until he goes into that wormhole. When he takes a nuke into a giant fucking opening in the sky. When he almost dies for everyone else that is down below. When he finally understands the feeling of being alone, on a level that he almost welcomes death. 

And then he is waking up, gasping for air. "Tony!" His eyes go to Cap, and he pants for a moment before speaking.

"No one kissed me, right?" It only sparks memories from earlier. Loki, the illusion, and then it's a blur. 

"No...no one kissed you." Cap smiles though. "We won, Tony." And for once, Tony is glad to be alive. 

* * *

 

Problems set in one after one after the battle is over. Loki is in Thor's custody, Clint and Natasha are relaxing on the penthouse couch even though it's close to the broken windows. Bruce is resting in one of the rooms, needing just some time to himself before they all leave for the night. Most importantly, Steve is sitting next to Tony. Sipping his drink. After their fight on the Helicarrier, Tony didn't expect this kind of  _treatment_. Where the two of them could sit in comfortable silence without any yelling or arguing over well. . . anything. He's also aware Pepper is on her way to see him, immediately heading over when she got the chance. For her, what mattered was that Tony was alive and that she could apologize for missing his phone call. She was close to not being able to ever see him, or hear from him again. 

So, when she comes out of that elevator, she runs to him. And Tony willingly greets her with open arms. He's vaguely aware that he  _cheated_  on her earlier, when Loki was kissing him. But he's also aware that here she is, in his arms. Where it is safe, and where he doesn't see her in smoldering flames, like she is going to die. They stay like that for a few moments, before Pepper steps back. “We need to fix up the penthouse.” She says softly, chuckling.

“I’m sure you have a few ideas,” and she does. Bringing them up, letting Tony examine what _could_ be. What he could create out of his penthouse. Not just for him, but for everyone. After all, they are…a team, right? He’s aware that Steve is curiously watching them from where he is sitting. “Interested?” Tony dares to ask, and Steve pauses for a moment.

“Curious.” He admits, “but I do not know about the others.” He is almost sure that Clint and Natasha will leave with SHIELD, and he should as well. Bruce is resting, but he knows the latter does not like to stay in one place for too long. As for Thor, the answer was rather obvious. He’d be disappearing to Asgard soon with Loki, as soon as he was able that was.

“Well, personally I think it might be a great space for all of you.” Pepper replies, looking at her screen with a fond smile. “Good for everyone, allowing you all to be…a real team.”

Natasha is now looking over at them, calmly watching. “. . .even if Clint and I don’t stay here with you. It might be nice to have a place we can retreat to if we need to. Or to relax at in between work.” Clint lifts his head, and nods. He’s tired. Tony can see it in his body and in his face. His eyes are a little closed, and he looks ready to just fall asleep where he sits.

“Of course. Barton, do you need to rest for the night?” Clint looks up, hesitates, before he sighs and nods.

“Yeah. I’m kind of…exhausted.”

“There is a room ready for you, JARVIS can help you find it.”

“Thanks. . .” Clint gets up slowly, before meandering off into the hallways. Natasha gets up, popping her neck as she moves it.

“One for me too, Tony?” She wants to leave them alone. Sensing there is something that needs to be discussed. Something she is not apart of, and something she does not feel like she wants to know about.

“Of course.” Tony nods, watching her leave the room. Pepper is looking through the new plans, smiling to herself. But she senses the change in air as well.

“I’ll be back up Tony. I’m going to go get my laptop and come back. That way we can put these plans on there and send them off to a contractor once everything is decided upon.”

“Alright, Pep.” Tony kisses her cheek, and she walks away from the two men.

“Tony.” His head turns to Steve then, aware the other has been watching him for some time now.

“Something wrong?” He asks, leaning back then and stretching some himself.

“Well, I was actually going to ask you if something was wrong.” Steve says slowly then. “You’ve seemed out of it since earlier. Distracted by. . .something. I don’t know what but something.”

“Steve.” Tony grins at him. “You have nothing to worry about. The talk I had with Loki was just a little. . .odd.”

“He did not get to you, did he?” Steve is worried now, especially for Tony. Tony chuckles, shaking his head.

“His scepter went _clink_ on my arc reactor, so no he didn’t.” But Tony is suddenly hyper aware of the kiss he and Loki shared earlier. Where he had been thinking and seeing someone _else_. Could Loki have _done_ something to him? Was all of this because Loki got _too_ close to him? “I’ll be back.” He has to see the God about this. Whether Thor liked it or not, he needed answers. And Loki was the only person who could give them to him.

* * *

"Ah!" Tony sits up fast, his heart is racing and his eyes are wide. The last thing he remembers was heading to speak with Loki, and try to get Thor to leave him alone. The next, he is waking up in his bed.  _Naked._ And in his bed. No one lays next to him, and the side is cold. "What the hell is going on here?" He tries to remember the night before. But everything after approaching Thor is blank. . . What the hell is going on? 


End file.
